Gregor and the Prophecy of Puzzle
by times-a-tickin
Summary: Gregor despises his life back above ground. But when his parents disappear, and a mysterious new prophecy is discovered, will even Gregor be outmatched? Or will he be able to destroy his most cunning foe yet? Discontinued
1. Destruction

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Gregor concentrated on putting each foot in front of the other. It seemed like such a labor these days. He just wanted to curl up and die. He let out a pent up sigh and kept walking. Wanting to die wouldn't solve anything.

He walked out of his middle school. He looked around to see all the other kids that went to his school. He had made a couple of friends. Angelia and Larry were over by a tree, making out. Gregor allowed himself a small smile. He had known they would get together.

He saw sister on the other side of the lawn. His middle school and her elementary school were connected, so they met up every day after school to walk home. She was talking to one of her friends. _What is his name? It's George. Or Geogio. I know. It's Julio_. Julio was his sister's best friend. They always hung out together after school. Gregor thought she hung out with him because he was like Ripred.

_No_, thought Gregor. _Don't think about that place. You can't go back. So just forget about it._ Gregor remembered when he had said a similar thing every day about his dad. Just don't think about it. Live in the present. Not the future.

Gregor liked Julio because his dad was arms dealer. He mostly did guns, but he had some swords and knives. Gregor sometimes went to his shop. He had a whole wall covered with swords and knives. Granted, the rest of the walls were covered with guns. But he probably had 200 knives and swords.

"Hey Lizzie," said Gregor. "Hey Julio. How's it going?"

"Not bad," replied Julio. "Yourself?"

"Pretty good," replied Gregor. But it wasn't "pretty good." It was terrible. It hadn't been "pretty good" for six months when he had last seen Lu-

_Don't do it Gregor_, he told himself. Don't kill yourself.

"Cool," said Julio. A car honked from the parking lot. The three of them turned and looked at who it was. "Oh. I've got to go." He turned to Lizzie. "Do you want to come over later? I made this cool program I wanna show you."

Gregor chuckled to himself. Julio and Lizzie were both nerds. They both knew it. "I can't," replied Lizzie. "I've got a project I've got to work on."

Julio's face fell. "Oh well. I'll see ya tomorrow." He turned and ran to his mom's car. Gregor smiled at Lizzie and said, "You ready to go get Boots?"

"Yup," she said. They started off towards Boots' school. Boots' school was just down the street from theirs. In between their schools was a gas station. Gregor and Lizzie would stop there maybe once a week. Lizzie would get a bag of chips while Gregor would get a Gatorade. Then they would try to decide what to get Boots. Most of the time it ended up being a candy bar. But sometimes, like today, they would get her one of those four packs of tiny donuts. Today they were covered in white sugar. They bought the stuff and walked it of the store, towards Boots' school.

When they got to Boots' school, they found her sitting quietly with her backpack already packed up. When she saw them, she gave off a little squeal and ran up to Gregor, hugging his leg. Gregor smiled. She could grow bigger and taller, but she would always be the cute little girl who spoke crawler.

"Hey Boots," said Gregor. "How was school?"

Boots smiled. "I have fun. But you forget me lunch," she said.

"Oops," replied Gregor. "Here. I'll make it up to you." He pulled the doughnuts out of his backpack and handed them to Boots. Her face lit up as she took the doughnuts and tore open the package.

"So what did you do at school today?" asked Gregor realizing an instant too late that that was a bad idea.

"Today we made a...," Boots said. Gregor sighed. Boots was a talker. No doubt about it. She could talk for hours. She talked the whole way back home, in between mouthfuls of doughnut of course. Sometimes Boots' would accidently speak crawler. Boots still had a tendency to throw a word of crawler in her speech. The crawlers reminded him of the Underland where Luxa lived. Gregor smiled, remembering his time with Luxa in the museum. They were playing with the camera. Then he turned toward her and leaned in and-

_NO! NO! NO!_, Gregor reprimanded himself. He couldn't do this to himself.

Gregor was still angry with himself when they walked up to their home. They had bought the house three months ago after his mom had gotten a job as banker. Even though she had a pretty good job, his family was still poor. The first thing he noticed was that his mom's old station wagon was still in driveway. Usually she'd be at work from 9 o'clock in the morning to 5 o'clock in the afternoon. _She shouldn't be home_. The next thing Gregor noticed was that their door was kicked in. Gregor started to panic a little bit. He turned to his sisters. "Hey you guys stay here alright?" They just nodded in response. _Why would anyone want to rob our house?_ he thought. _Can't they tell by the state of my Mom's car that we are poor?_

Gregor pulled Ares' claw out of his pocket. He kept it with him where ever he went. At first he had kept it to remember his friend and bond. But it had turned into more of a weapon. He had used it to stop a couple of people from assaulting Angelina at school. The claw was just as razor sharp as it was when it had been connected to Ares. He grasped it tightly as he walked up the steps to his house.

As he entered his house, he saw that it was in disarray. Chairs were overturned. Pictures were cracked and lay on the floor. But the most horrifying part was the blood on the walls and floor.

* * *

><p>Please review. I hope you like it. :)<p> 


	2. The Message

Gregor stared at what was left of his house. Carpet torn. Holes in the wall. Destroyed furniture. Gregor had never really been attached to the house, but it was still his home. He remembered when his parents had first bought it and-

Then Gregor froze. He suddenly became cold. _My parents!_ Gregor ran into the house. He searched all over the house for his parents. The bedroom. The kitchen. The living room. The basement. They weren't here. Gregor whipped out his cell phone. He had gotten the thing after his first trip to the Underland. He didn't really use it a lot, but sometimes it could come in handy. First he called his dad. Gregor waited impatiently. _Where are you Dad?_ But instead of hearing his dad's voice, or even voicemail, he got one of those machines from the service provider. It said something about this number not being available anymore. Gregor quickly ended the call and called his mom. But instead of hearing her voice, voicemail, or even a message like the one he heard from his dad's phone, he heard the most horrifying sound he'd ever heard.

RING! RING! RING!

His mom's phone was in the dining room. It was lying underneath a piece of drywall. And it was coated it blood.

* * *

><p>Gregor was sitting down with his head in his hands. His mom had been here whenever <em>this<em> had happened. He didn't know about his dad, but his dad hardly ever left the house. He still had sudden panic attacks. The only time he left the house was early in the morning to do a quick run. But he was usually back before Gregor woke up, as he was today. He remembered his dad making pancakes for him and his sisters and his mom-

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry from the kitchen. "Hey Gregor," called Lizzie. "I think I found something." Gregor stood up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Lizzie staring at the door to the fridge. It looked like it had a bunch of scratches on in. But wait. Those were rat scratches. Not from the little ones. But from the big gnawers from the Underworld.

Lizzie looked up at him. "Yeah. I know. Gnawers," she said. She disappeared for a second before coming back with a piece of paper and a pen. Gregor wondered what she was doing before he realized she was using the Tree of Transmission to translate it into English. How did she even remember that?

Gregor looked at the door for a second. It said:

/ ||\. |||/ |/ /. \ ||\\ \ \/. ||/ | |/| /|. /| |/. /\ \ \. |||/ |/ / \/. \\ | \/ \ /|/ /| /\. | ||| | / |/|. |||/ |/ /. ||/ / |\/ |\/. |/| |/ /|. \/ \ /| / \/ |/|. /| |/. /| ||/ \. / |/| /| \ \/ |\/ | |/| |/.

Gregor thought back to when he had first learned the Tree of Transmission. It had been in the Code Room where Lizzie was trying to break the Code of Claw.

He stopped himself before he could remember who taught him the Tree of Transmission. It would only bring new pain.

Lizzie worked on it for a few minutes before she handed the paper to Gregor. Gregor could tell from the strange look in her eyes that it wasn't good. It read:

_**If you ever want to see your parents again you will not return to the Underland**_

Gregor stared at the piece of paper for a few moments before saying, "Well that makes our job easier."

Lizzie looked at him quizzically. "It says is we ever to see mom and dad again we have to stay here."

Gregor looked at her. "Whoever did this doesn't play by the rules. Why else would they come up here and kidnap our parents? They want to keep us out of whatever is going on down there. But who says that they will ever return mom and dad?" Lizzie looked at him for a second longer before accepting this as the truth. "We need to get some stuff," said Gregor. "Go get Boots' stuff. I'll go get light and other stuff."

"Why are we bringing Boots?" asked Lizzie. "Wouldn't she be safer up here?"

"Maybe, but these people might do the same thing they did to Boots that they did to mom and dad. And we can't let them have Boots." Lizzie nodded before heading off to pack Boots' stuff.

Gregor grabbed his backpack and emptied it. On second thought, he grabbed some paper and a couple pencils. You never know when you would have to entertain Boots. Then he went to get light. He grabbed the six flashlights that they had and all of the batteries. He also packed a couple candles and some matches. Just in case. You could never have too much light in the Underland. Then he raided the food pantry. He took everything that wouldn't spoil too quickly. Dried fruit. Canned soup. Gatorade. Beef Jerky. He was about to shut the doors to the pantry when he saw the 12-pack of root beer. He remembered on his first trip how he had save Luxa's life with a can of the stuff. Afterwards, he had let her drink it. She had really liked it. Gregor groaned and shoved three cans into his back pack.

Then it hit him. He was going back. Back to the Underworld. He didn't have to worry about breaking his rule anymore. He could go back to Luxa and Vikus and Howard and Mareth and Ripred and Ares and-

Ares. A pang of guilt shot through Gregor. Area had saved his life countless times but Gregor couldn't return the favor. He reached in his pocket and grasped Ares' claw. At least he had killed the monster that had killed Ares.

He went to check how Lizzie was doing. She had gotten a couple of pull-ups (Boots had gotten too old for diapers) and some of her toys. Gregor sighed inwardly. He didn't want to bring them. But he had too. To keep them safe. He only felt comfortable when they were around him.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was packed up and ready, they gathered in the kitchen, or what was left of it. They quickly went over all over the supplies. Once they had finished that, they left the house. Gregor was about to catch a cab, but remembered he forgot something. He quickly ran back inside the house and up to his room. The thing Gregor forgot was right underneath his pillow. The picture of him and Luxa. Gregor quickly grabbed it and ran back outside. He caught a cab and they piled in the backseat. "Where to?" asked the cab driver in a rough voice.<p>

"To Central Park," replied Lizzie. They were going to go in entrance under the stone. But Gregor wasn't ready to go there quite yet.

"Actually, could you take us somewhere else sir?" asked Gregor.

Boots looked at him. "Where we go Gre-go?" She had started calling him Gre-go again. "I see beeg bug Temp," she complained.

"Not yet," replied Gregor with a slight smile. "We've got one more place to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. <strong>


	3. Weapons

**Sorry about the long update. I'll try to be faster. **

* * *

><p>"Why are we at Julio's dad's shop again?" asked Lizzie. They were standing outside of the gun shop the Julio's dad owned.<p>

Gregor sighed. "We need to get some weapons to defend ourselves with," he explained, for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Lizzie nodded, again, for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

As they walked inside the store, Gregor looked at the huge wall covered with swords. They were all beautifully crafted. There were silver ones with gold hilts. Ones like ninjas wear. Gregor ever saw a pole with two swords at the end. But none of these swords were as good as the one he wanted. He looked away from the dazzling swords and caught sight of Julio's dad, Mr. Lopez. Gregor walked over to him and said, "Hey Mr. Lopez. How's it goin?"

Mr. Lopez smiled at him. "Good," he replied. "It's been good. How about you?"

"Not bad. Listen. We need that order I called in a while ago."

He had asked Mr. Lopez to store some weapons for him, in case he ever needed them. _If there was ever a time I needed a sword, it is now._

Mr. Lopez's smile turned into a frown as he said, "follow me." Gregor happily obliged. Mr. Lopez walked behind the counter and unlocked a door. It opened to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a wall. Mr. Lopez placed his hand on the wall. The wall turned from gray to white. A little latch opened, revealing the sword the Gregor had made.

Gregor had made the sword a month after he had returned from the Underland. He figured it was always a good idea to have a weapon. He had made the sword in a small village in Virginia. It was where his grandmother had grown up. The village had an old-fashioned blacksmiths. The blacksmith had taught Gregor how to make a sword.

Gregor smiled as he reached for the sword. The grasped it and pulled it out of the scabbard. The blade was a pure, dark black with blue flames running up it's length. When Gregor moved the sword, it gave the illusion that it was actual fire. Gregor quickly put the blade back in the scabbard and stuffed it in his back pack.

"Thank you Mr. Lopez," he said.

"Oh no problem Gregor," he replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I made some alterations. I carved out little sections of the metal where the flames are and replaced them with a special material that glows. Whenever you are in the dark, the blue flames with light up."

"Wow," replied Gregor. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that. "

He shrugged. "I wanted to. Come. Let's get back to the front of the shop." When they were back inside the main room of the store, Mr. Lopez turned to Gregor and asked him, "Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, in fact. There is," replied Gregor. "I want to get a BB gun for Lizzie here." Lizzie gulped, not even knowing what a BB gun was. Gregor looked down at Lizzie and laughed. "It's a gun that uses springs instead on gun powder. I thought you could play with it and then take it apart."

Lizzie smiled at that, because she liked to take everything apart. When she was three, she took apart the remote to the TV. Neither her nor their dad could put it back together. They were forced to buy another remote.

"Here," said Mr. Lopez. "The BB guns are over here." Mr. Lopez showed them a variety of the guns, but in the end, Gregor decided to get Lizzie two pistols and enough little pellets to last her a lifetime. Gregor paid for the weapons (he had taken some money from his parent's vault) and escorted his sisters out of the store.

He handed the two guns and the pellets to Lizzie. "I don't expect you to use them, but if I'm killed, you have to defend Boots."

"Dont even think about dying Gregor," replied Lizzie.

Boots, who had been very quiet during the whole thing, sat up and said, "Me. I want shoot thing too!" Gregor grinned and took off his back pack. He dug around in it before grabbing the thing he needed. A rubber band. Gregor gave Boots the rubber band and taught her how to shoot it.

_That will satisfy Boots for a while_ thought Gregor. But Gregor quickly regretted his decision to give Boots the rubber band, because every few feet Boots would shoot the rubber band, and Gregor would have to pick it up for her.

* * *

><p>After a quick cab ride to central park, Gregor found himself standing right next to the stone entrance that led to the Underworld. How long had he been waiting for this moment? It seemed like forever. He could go and see Luxa now.<p>

Boots, who was holding his hand, asked, "We go see Temp now?"

Gregor smiled. "Yeah. We'll go see Temp." As an afterthought, he added, "and Ripred." Lizzie smiled up at him. Gregor sighed and pushed open the entrance to the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorry it sucks I know. Short Chapter, Long Update. I will do better.<span>**


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the Underland Series, you should go back to elementary school.**

* * *

><p>Gregor dropped into the hole. It was dark and dank, as usual. A beetle scuttled across his shoe. He used his echolocation to see what lay ahead of them. Lizzie had made him practice his echolocation every day since they had come back from the Underland. He didn't think he needed to, because he never thought he'd be back down here. But he was thankful she did. Gregor turned around and caught Boots as she fell down.<p>

"We see Temp!" she said happily. Gregor couldn't help but smile in return. Boots was so innocent, even when her parents had been kidnapped and injured, if not killed. Gregor rubbed her hair and gently set her down.

He barely got his arms up in time to catch Lizzie. Even though she was much bigger than Boots, Gregor easily caught her. If there was on thing Gregor had done in the past six months, it was work out. Four times a week, after school, he would go to the gym. He was quite proud of the extra muscle he had put on. Of course, he wasn't a big football player, but he could easily pick up both of his sisters at once.

Lizzie glared at him and said, "You didn't need to catch me. I would have landed on my feet." Gregor just shrugged. He unzipped his backpack and grabbed two flashlights, a small one with a strap for Boots, and a bigger one for Lizzie. He had been trying to teach Lizzie echolocation, but she still hadn't gotten the hang of it. Then again, he didn't get it immediately.

"Here Boots," he said. "Take this. And put the wrist strap on." She couldn't quite figure out the strap, so Gregor had to help her put it on. Once he put it on her, she would shoot her rubber band, and then go find it with the flashlight. _At least she's entertained_, thought Gregor.

Gregor remembered the way perfectly. He had re-created the way every night in his dreams._ Right turn. Middle fork. Third left_. Lizzie must have been just as eager as Gregor, because she was out in front of him the whole journey.

As the walls started to change from the man-made concrete of the Overland to the natural rock from the Underland, Gregor started to think about what he would say to Luxa. _She probably hates me for not returning. But she knows I couldn't. Maybe I'll-_

"Gregor," said Lizzie. "I can tell from that stupid look on your face that you're trying to figure out what to say Luxa. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Gregor blushed. Had his face been that easy to read? He remembered when he had figured out that Horatio liked Dulcet. That was pretty east to read.

Before he knew it, they were standing at the ledge that was the end of the tunnel. _We'll just have to wait for a bat to come along_, thought Gregor.

"Drop Overlanders," said a deep, rich voice. Gregor smiled. _I love bats_.

Boots didn't even wait for Gregor to respond to the bat. She immediately jumped off. Gregor heard Boots say, "Me!" as if reminding the bat that she was there.

Gregor looked at Lizzie. She was probably about to have a panic attack. She wasn't good with heights. "It's ok Lizzie," Gregor said. "Well jump together." Gregor grabbed her hand and counted to three.

"One." He felt her hand tense against his.

"Two." She took a quick, shallow breath, the start of a panic attack.

"THREE!" Gregor leaped. He expected Lizzie to stay on the rock, making him pull her off. But to his surprise, she jumped off with him.

Gregor looked down. They were about four hundred meters from the ground. Lizzie must have looked at the ground too, because she started screaming.

Suddenly, Lizzie was yanked out of his grasp. He looked up to see the bat flying back down towards him. The bat must have gotten Lizzie.

Gregor vaguely remembered an amusement park ride like this. They strapped you to two really tall towers with bungee cords. Then they let you go, shooting you 200 feet in the air. Gregor hadn't done it, but he had watched other people do it.

"Oof." Gregor's thoughts were interrupted by a large object hitting him from below. Luckily it was the bat, not rocks.

Gregor looked at the bat's back, which he was currently sitting on, and realized it was a creamy white. The only bat he knew that was white was the one from the Code Team. _Ugh. What was his name? It's like Don...or Drew...or-_

"Gregor," Lizzie said. "You remember Daedalus. Right? He was on the Code Team."

"Yeah," replied Gregor. "I remember you." He remembered Boots singing to each member of the Code Team in turn. Good Times.

"I am honored that the warrior remembered me," replied Daedalus in a rich, deep voice. His voice reminded him of Morgan Freeman, or that dude who voiced Darth Vader.

"I'm not the Warrior. Remember? I killed him."

Daedalus hesitated. "It seems that there is another prophecy about the Warrior."

Gregor froze. Another prophecy? What? How many was he going to be in? "Don't tell me about it," said Gregor. "I'll see it when we get to Regalia."

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. Luckily, they were only a few minutes away from Regalia.

When Daedalus landed on the pad in the palace, Gregor was immediately greeted by Howard.

"Overlander," cried Howard. "I am overjoyed to see you."

"It's good to see you too," replied Gregor. "How is everybody?" Gregor was trying to be polite, but he didn't reply care. He just wanted to find his parents.

"Everyone is well," replied Howard. "I think-"

He was interrupted by quick, sharp footsteps coming down the hall. Gregor looked down the hall, and saw Luxa, as beautiful as ever, striding towards him. Gregor's face adopted a huge grin, for he was happy to see Luxa again. She was getting closer. She showed no sign of stopping. _Is she going to kiss me? In front of everyone here?_ He had dreamed of this moment for six months now. Gregor closed his eyes as she came even closer. But he got the last thing he expected from Luxa.

An undercut to the jaw that knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Not good? Awesome? Terrible? Please review!<strong>


	5. You're Too Late

**I know that I probably will get a lot of bad reviews in the future, but I just want to respond to a review by _Underlandgirl_.**

**To _Underlandgirl_: And a series where a boy falls through an air vent into a world miles beneath our world with giant rats spiders and roaches and other creatures is realistic.**

**There we go. I'm done. Here's your chapter.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Gregor felt when he woke up was intense pain. It came from the left side of his jaw and the back of his head. <em>Wait. What happened?<em> He tried to think back. He remembered talking to Howard and then Luxa came up and decked him. _Oh yeah. That's what happened_.

He still hadn't opened his eyes. He heard voices from all around him. There was a female one coming from his left. Who was that? He remembered her. She took care of Boots. Dulcet. That was her name. She was talking to Boots. Something about a ride on white bat.

From directly behind him he heard two other voices. One was male. It was slick and smooth, very sarcastic. The other was female, excited, and breathing very deeply. It must be Lizzie and Ripred. Lizzie must be having one of her panic attacks. At least Ripred was doing a good job of calming her down. He only heard, "-needed to be hit."

The last set of voices was comic from his right. It was this conversation he paid the most attention to. It was Howard and Luxa yelling at each other. There was someone else there too. He was talking a little softer. Mareth. It was Mareth.

"-never replied. Never visited. Didn't even tell us if he moved to that Virchinio place," Luxa was saying. Gregor gulped. All of that stuff was true.

"Well he has returned now," replied Howard. "And we need his for the Prophecy." Gregor had to stop himself from gulping (He wanted to let them think he was asleep). The prophecy. Not another one!

"He only returned once his parents disappeared," replied Luxa. "He doesn't care about us. He just wants his parents." This angered Gregor. What did she mean he didn't care about them? They had frickin' kissed. Had she forgotten already?

"Well then we will help him find his parents," said Mareth, in a much softer voice. "I doubt that he will not fight. He risked his life for us. He thought he was going to die. He is not the type to crawl out." Crawl out? Crawl like crawlers? Maybe it was their version of chicken out since crawlers didn't normally fight. He was grateful that Mareth was defending him.

He decided it was time to end the rouse. He opened his eyes. "Ugh," he groaned, trying to sit up. "What happened?" He succeeded in sitting up and was now checking out his jaw.

Luxa looked like she was about to say something, but shut her mouth. Gregor was grateful. He was a little tired of her right that second. Instead, Mareth answered him. "Luxa knocked you down like flier without a wing." Gregor chucked at his metaphor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Gregor. "My jaw hurts." Ripred, who had stopped talking to Lizzie when Gregor had gotten up, chuckled at this. Gregor continued anyways. "Are Boots and Lizzie okay?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to act a little dazed.

"They are fine," Howard assured him. Gregor tried to get up but was stopped by Howard. "Stop Overlander. Your head is hurting. Standing will only worsen the pain. We will get you a moving chair."

Gregor ignored him and got up anyways. He was able to stay standing for about two seconds before he started to fall. Unfortunately for him, he fell towards Luxa, who just moved out of his way. Luckily for him, Ripred lashed out with his tail, tripping Luxa, making her act as a pillow for Gregor.

"Uh!" exclaimed Luxa as Gregor knocked the air out of her. However she quickly recovered and pushed Gregor off her.

Ripred leaned down and grabbed Gregor, probably at Lizzie's request. He picked Gregor up bridal style. Gregor buried his face against his soft fur. Ripred took him straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Gregor woke up the next day feeling great. <em>Today's gonna be a great day! I'll ace that science quiz and present my history project and<em>-. The crushing truth him. He wasn't going to school today. He was in the Underland. He had to find his parents.

He looked around his room. It was exactly like the one he had stayed in after he had killed the Bane. His backpack was over in the corner. There was a tray with some food right next to him. He eagerly grabbed it and wolfed down the food. It was stale, but it tasted like heaven to a famished Gregor.

He put the tray back on the table and swung his legs over the bed. Ever so slowly, he started slipping off the bed. He was prepared for the round of wooziness, but he was not ready for the overall weakness of his body. As soon as he transferred his weight to his legs, they collapsed. /The doctors must have given me some medicine/.

He pulled himself up with his arms and started taking a few tentative steps. Gaining confidence, he let go of the bed and put his whole weight on his legs. He smiled. Finally. He could walk.

He walked over to his backpack and grabbed it. The sword and BB guns were heavy, but Gregor was able to carry it. He shouldered the backpack and walked out of the door. As soon as he got out of his room, he was met by an anxious looking Howard.

"You shouldn't be up," said Howard, obviously concerned. Gregor could tell he was busy. There were a ton of people rushing in and out of rooms behind him. Many of them looked like they had had their skin torn off. "Get back in there." Gregor could tell that he needed to get rest, but he didn't want to go to sleep.

"No," said Gregor. "I want to see my sisters." He took a step and fell into Howard. Thankfully, Howard caught him. Gregor added, "and a crutch too."

* * *

><p>After getting a crutch, he walked to his sisters rooms. Luckily, there were on the same floor as the hospital. He went to the nursery, where Boots was playing with some baby fliers and nibblers. Boots seemed to be having fun feeding them. Gregor smiled and leaned against the doorway. Boots was a nice little kid.<p>

After a short break, Gregor went to the Code Room. Unfortunately for him, he had to go up 3 flights of stairs to get there. He found his sister and one of the other members of the Code Team, the spider one, huddled over a piece of paper. _Some new code probably,_ thought Gregor.

He decided to go take a bath. After going back down the 3 flights of stairs he has just come up, he made his way to the bathing room. He undressed and plunged himself in the warm water. It felt good to swim around.

After he had bathed for a while, he emerged from the water. He saw that the Underlanders had given him some new clothes. However, he noticed that it was fur pelt instead of the normal silk. He didn't mind the fur, but he wondered what happened to the silk.

He quickly dressed and walked out of the baths. He decided to walk around the palace a bit, to try and remember the layout.

His feet carried him through the numerous passages. He found himself looking in one of the rooms as he passed it. And he dropped his crutch in surprise.

In the room, Luxa was _kissing_ someone!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! duh duh duh duhhhh!<strong>

**Please review! Please tell me if it is good or bad. PLEASE! PRETTY PLEAS WITH SUGAR ON TOP?**

**And sorry about the bad ending. I couldn't find a way to word it correctly. **


	6. The Prophecy

**I'm going to respond to some reviews. In know I don't usually do this but there's a first time for everything.**

**To _Anna Queen of Books_: Wow thanks. I don't know what to say. And I don't have a life, so I have nothing to do other than make new chapters.**

**_The fallen 1 2 3_: Muchos gracias (I don't speak Spanish so sorry if that's wrong.)**

**To _Underlandgirl_: if it's that bad, then don't review. But I'm glad you did. I'm open to criticism, and I'm working on making it more real.**

**To _TheRealSamusAran_: yes master**

**To _2Divinely Demented96_: Haha thanks. Luxa's got herself a boyfriend but read. Everything will be revealed.**

**One more thing. I am a guy, for anyone who cares. And I'm really sorry if I mess up genders. For some reason I think some people are girls or boys when there is nothing to prove that. So sorry.**

**Enough chitter chatter. Here we go**

* * *

><p>Gregor fell against the wall behind him without the support of the crutch, but he hardly noticed it. His eyes were fixated on the sight barely 20 feet away from him.<p>

At the sound of him hitting the wall, the two kissers looked up. Luxa's face changed from surprised to smug to angry all in an instant. Gregor gulped. If looks could kill.

Gregor opted to study the male looking at him. He was big, buff, and looked strong. _God that guy must be able to press 250_. What made him strange though was his skin. Unlike normal Underlanders, his skin was a sort of pale brown. It wasn't nearly as dark as it would be had he lived above ground, but it was darker than Luxa's pale skin. He also had black hair. Like jet black. Gregor couldn't find a single hair of silver on his head. It was unusual for an Underlander to have black hair.

"Uhhhh," started Gregor. He had no idea what to say. "Hey?" They just continued to look at him. There was an awkward silence before Gregor said, "Well I better go."

"Why don't you do that?" replied Luxa sourly. Man she was in a bad mood. Gregor tried to get off the wall to get his crutch, but collapsed before he could get there. He looked up to see Luxa smirking. Man he hated being this weak.

The guy she had been kissing walked over to him and got his crutch. He walked over to Gregor and shoved the crutch in his face. Gregor gingerly reached out to grab it. Just as he was about to close his fingers around it, the dark guy pulled it out of his reach and threw it down the hall. Gregor groaned. He did not like this guy.

He heard Luxa laugh. "Good one Zarec." Why was she so mean to Gregor? And Zarec? What type of name was that? Gregor didn't care.

Gregor pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. He would have to walk to his crutch. He started walking; his body leaned against the wall. He could practically feel two sets of eyes making holes in his back.

When he was halfway to the crutch, he realized that he was no longer leaning up against the wall. He started walking upright. He was a little sore, but he could do it. When he reached the crutch, he was around a corner, so he could not see the two people. But he could hear them. And they were laughing.

Fuming, Gregor grabbed the crutch hurled it back down the corridor towards Luxa and Zarec. He heard their laughter stop. Gregor didn't wait for Zarec to come beat him up. He turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>He made it back to the hospital before he collapsed on his bed. The walk had left him exhausted. He quickly fell into a slumber.<p>

He woke up an hour later feeling better. He got up and tenderly dressed in new clothes. He noticed that they were still fur clothes.

After dressing, he walked out of his room and was immediately met by Mareth. The cripple looked tired and worn out. Gregor could see the bags forming under his eyes.

"Hey Mareth. How's it goin'?" asked Gregor. He didn't really want to know. The hospital was still busy. Either there had been another disease or there was another war. He suspected the latter. Most of the people he saw were bloody.

"Not well," admitted Mareth. "But that is not your concern right now." Right now? What did that mean? "Come. We must visit the Prophecy room." Gregor groaned. He didn't want to see another prophecy. He just wanted his parents.

He started off to the Prophecy Room. About halfway there, Gregor asked, "Hey Mareth. Where's Vikus?" Immediately he could tell something was wrong. Mareth stopped walking. A look of pain made its way on his face. He hesitated.

"Gregor," he began. "Vikus is dead." It hit Gregor like a ton of blocks. Vikus was dead? How is this possible? He knew that Vikus was sick, but he didn't know that it was this bad.

"He died shortly after you left. He was so sad about Solovet that he just stapled wanting to live. We couldn't get him to eat or drink. Eventually he passed away."

Gregor gulped. The first Underlander that had been nice to him was dead. It hurt.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. Gregor looked around at the people he was walking past. Some looked worried or scared. Some looked tired and ragged. Gregor couldn't help but notice that every able bodied man and most women wore swords at their hips. /What is this? A new war/?

Gregor was startled out of his thoughts when they got to the prophecy room. As he walked through the wooden doors, he saw Nerissa studying one of the prophecies.

"Hey Nerissa!" he called. She didn't turn towards him. _Hmm..._ "Nerissa?" he repeated. She still didn't look at him. Shrugging at Mareth, he walked over to Nerissa and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped, as if surprised and looked at Gregor as if she had just noticed him.

In the split second he had seen her face, he gasped. She looked terrible. The purple bags under her eyes were practically popping out of her face. Her skin looked like it had been shrunken. He could distinctly see her cheekbones. Her usually goldish blonde hair was almost all white. Both of her eyes were bloodshot.

Nerissa smiled grimly. "I know that my appearance isn't appealing," she said. Her voice sounded...hollow. Gregor gave her a little smile.

"What's going on here? Nobody's told me anything."

Nerissa didn't look surprised. "Well with my cousin...incapacitating you, I didn't expect you to know." She turned back to the prophecy and continued to examine it.

"Know what?" demanded Gregor. What was going on here? He just wanted to know what was happening.

"Look," said Nerissa quietly, gesturing to the prophecy. . "It is revealed." Gregor cursed under his breath and turned to the prophecy. He groaned as soon as he saw the name.

**The Prophecy of Puzzle**

_Where's Lizzie when you need her_?

**When blood coats the walls and floors**  
><strong>the spinners will start a great war.<strong>  
><strong>The warrior reborn must return soon<strong>  
><strong>if not, just get the queen a tomb. <strong>

Gregor tried his best to interpret it as he went. _The humans must be at war with the spiders. And if I don't fight, Luxa will die._

**Down will come up**  
><strong>And hurt a little pup<strong>  
><strong>Will up come down<strong>  
><strong>And make this a ghost town?<strong>

_Down will come up? Did that mean that Underlanders had come up? The gnawers that had kidnapped his parents! And they had hurt a little pup by doing that. Boots. So when Overlanders come down, a lot of people will die._

**Evil is inside, not on the out.**  
><strong>There is a fiend, of that there is no doubt.<strong>  
><strong>Fourteen shall journey into spinners abode.<strong>  
><strong>Will they bring back a dead load?<strong>

_So someone has to find the bad guys and kill them. Of course. It's me. Why me? Fourteen are going on the journey. So some are going to die._

**Seek which can't be found.**  
><strong>For it lies close around.<strong>  
><strong>Touch is as good as sight or smell<strong>  
><strong>Maybe it works twice as well.<strong>

_So we have to find some secret. And it's not far away._

**Fourteen will journey on a great quest**  
><strong>Eight will come back, at my request.<strong>  
><strong>One will put his fate above the rest;<strong>  
><strong>Make sure he is not the very best. <strong>

_So fourteen people will go and only eight will live. And someone will betray us. Crap I hate prophecies._

**If nothing is learned from this Prophecy of Puzzle**  
><strong>just know that this will end with the point of a gun muzzle.<strong>  
><strong>Many people will find that they are going to die,<strong>  
><strong>But let true lovers live, and fly very high.<strong>

_So someone is going to shoot someone else? With what gun? That doesn't make sense. And true lovers? Does that mean Luxa and that Zarec guy? Probably. I wish it meant me and Luxa. But wait. Even if it did, it doesn't say anything about Lizzie or Boots._

Gregor looked away from the prophecy to see Nerissa looking at him. Her face was grim. "Yes Overlander," she said. "It is very possible that Lizzie or Boots will not survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for my sucky prophecy. It's kind of easy to figure out. I'll put in some plot twists. The action should start next chapter or the following.<strong>

**Please review.**


	7. Wallets

_**Yes I know it's short. I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster.**_

* * *

><p>Gregor was very tired by the time he got back to his room. He stripped of his fur clothes, but realized that he didn't have any other clothes to sleep in. Then it hit him. The reason there weren't any normal silk web clothes was because the spinners were at war with the humans. The humans probably couldn't get their normal clothes.<p>

Gregor shrugged and crawled into bed in his boxers. He shut his weary eyes and tried to get some rest, but sleep would not come to him. The prophecy kept coming back to him. /Six will die. And among those will either be Boots or Lizzie/. Gregor lost track of the time he spent awake, dwelling on the prophecy, before sleep finally wrapped him in its arms.

Gregor woke up the next day to a very excited three-year-old girl jumping on him. Gregor coughed and gagged as Boots' knee fell into his stomach.

"Come feed new babies Gre-go!" Boots pleaded. /New babies? What?/ Almost as if she could read his mind, Boots said, "Lots of new babies come to nursery. Need feeding."

Gregor groaned. He was still very tired. /It'll make Boots happy/, he thought. Ugh. Life sucks.

"Sure Boots," he said, "I'll come feed the babies. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of feeding babies, Gregor decided to go to the hospital. His head feeling kind of woozy, so he wanted it checked out. Walking through the various hallways and passages, he saw many people. In fact, the castle seemed more crowded that before. There seemed to be an abundance of scared looking children.<p>

Once again, the hospital was packed. He saw more people with the same kind of wounds he had seen yesterday. Then he realized what had caused them. /Spinners! That's what happens when their silk gets torn off a person's skin/!

Deciding the hospital was too busy for him he turned away and almost ran into Mareth. "Oops," apologized Gregor, "my bad."

"It is fine," replied the Underlander. Mareth was about to go around Gregor when Gregor reached out and caught his arm.

"Mareth? Why did the spinners attack us?" asked Gregor. The prophecy had said the spinners would start a great war. But it hadn't said why.

"We don't really know," replied Mareth, running a hand though his short, black hair. "One day, they just suddenly attacked the Fount. Although they have the advantage of numbers, we have been able to retain control of the Fount."

Gregor thought for a moment. "So all of the hurt people are being brought here?"

"Yes," replied Mareth. "Although, we cannot handle many more. We are sending more warriors to the Fount, but we expect the Fount to fall soon. The spinners are much better fighters than humans."

"I can go fight," said Gregor. "I might be able to save the Fount." he hoped Mareth would let him go. He was eager to prove to Luxa that he was not weak.

Mareth smiled grimly. "You might have forgotten already, but you need to fulfill the Prophecy. You have to go directly to the spinners' web."

/Oh,/ thought Gregor. That won't be easy.

"I better go train. I haven't trained in a while," replied Gregor. "I wonder if the spinners have my parents."

Mareth froze. Gregor could tell by his facial expression that something was wrong. /This can't be good./ "Gregor. We found this near the Fount," he said, holding out something. Gregor took it and gasped.

It was his dad's wallet. It had Overland money, credit cards, pictures, and his autographed Babe Ruth baseball card. It had the blue spot on the corner when Gregor had colored it when he was 3. It had a slightly deformed spot where Boots had chewed it. It was the exact wallet his dad always had with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long update. I will try to do better. And don't give me any shit about making my chapters longer. <strong>_


	8. AN

I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.

I'm know I'm such a bitch and I'm really sorry, but there is no way I can continue this story. I just lost it. I read another series and got all pumped about that series and lost all my excitement about Gregor. I'm really really sorry. I don't expect you to understand, but I hope you can forgive me.

I don't know if it's possible, but if someone wants to "adopt" this story, they are welcome too. But if no one does I will remove it.

Again I'm so sorry.


End file.
